


Third Charm

by zinujone (haze221b)



Series: Recuerdos Vividos [3]
Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/zinujone
Summary: This is a short exploration of Yoo Jin-woo's relationship during the timeline of his marriage with Go Yu-ra, the aftermath of his reconnection with Lee Su-jin and the future of his relationship to Jung Hee-ju.
Relationships: Jung Hee Joo/Yoo Jin Woo
Series: Recuerdos Vividos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Third Charm

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

Nothing has been the same for Yoo Jin-woo after marrying Go Yu-ra which only lasted for six months. They registered their marriage only to find herself in bad luck that they only meet once a week after their exhaustive work schedules in J One Holdings and her acting gigs, endorsements. Yu-ra was furious about this setup with her thoughts of having a loveless marriage to him. She meets Cha Hyeong-seok occasionally to buy him a drink at a bar to discuss their miserable relationships. Indeed, Yu-ra was proud of what she had accomplished in her life except for her ill-fated marriage with Yoo Jin-woo. She texts him every now and then but he doesn't bother replying. She feels he only did this arrangement against his rival, Hyeong-seok. A year ago, Jin-woo's high school friend turned talent manager introduced Go Yu-ra to him in an event after the news about his divorce to Lee Su-jin and her remarriage with Cha Hyeong-seok broke because it was circulated by the media. It was a hasty move. Thus, he chose to marry Yu-ra out of spite. 

The press were hyped about Yu-ra and Jin-woo's marriage but none has been known about the details of their entire relationship. They married afterwards in a private villa located in Seoul where celebrities and investors of JOne were present. There's nothing grandiose as Jin-woo wouldn't desire the fanfare from his new marriage. As she enjoys the publicity by marrying a wealthy and successful man. Jin-woo was in denial of her lame excuses to the press especially when his marriage to her seems to be another downfall to him. He has an intense workload as JOne continues to rise from the tech industry. Flying from different countries such as the United States, even the chance of visiting Silicon Valley he wouldn't miss the slightest chance. Yu-ra, however, kept receiving an influx of product endorsements as she's enjoying her fame recently. 

In one of their weekly meetings together, Yu-ra told Jin-woo that she'll be filing a divorce since she doesn't like this set-up, however, he thought that she was after his money.  _ "I'm going to see you in court, then. This is over."  _

Jin-woo couldn't stand her coming at him ever since the divorce lawsuit she filed at the court which the only goal was to torment Jin-woo when the company was at the peak of the launch of JOne's augmented reality contact lenses. He blocked her number and ordered his secretary to do the same thing in order to avoid the malicious intent towards his assets or even seeing her again because he knows that he will be dragged to his own eternal punishment. He despised her, with an inkling that it was an impulsive choice to marry Yu-ra in the first place. 

News circulated about Yu-ra's filing of her latest divorce lawsuit. The press have been talking rounds on creating articles on how fast paced her marriage with Jin-woo ended by not even lasting for a year. She lied in an interview to protect her reputation but he refused to give a statement in such a petty matter. 

_ I tried my very best to become a devoted wife to him but his indifference led us to this impeccable result.  _

As Yu-ra tried to reach out to him, an insider went through her agency upon knowing that Yoo Jin-woo will be one of the panelists in Mobile World Congress at Barcelona, Spain. Coincidentally, she was offered to do a photoshoot for a magazine in Madrid after her recent success for an endorsement back in Jeju Island. Yu-ra's manager contacted them to confirm the offer and immediately booked a flight to Spain on February 28.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Hee-ju received a call from an unknown number asking about a guest named Yoo Jin-woo. It was Go Yu-ra. She's in the middle of an evening shoot at the exteriors of Museo Thyssen-Bornemisza. In her evening break, she insisted to Hee-ju that she should approach Jin-woo first because it's her privilege as his wife. 

At the hospital, Hee-ju informed Jin-woo that Yu-ra will be arriving in Granada to visit him. The situation worsened for Jin-woo after the accident. He doesn't want to interact with her when he's dragged in a situation which gives him a glimpse of his eternal doom, he was heartbroken deep inside from his first marriage hence the showed competitiveness towards Cha Hyeong-seok which makes it more complicated to him. He wanted to escape from his reckless decision of marrying her. However, Jin-woo put the blame instead on Hee-ju for dragging Yu-ra into his situation. 

"Hey, you should help me escape from this. I don't want to be dragged to hell anymore. It's your responsibility to get her out of my sight," Jin-woo angrily said to her. 

"Okay, alright. I will help you," Hee-ju was left confused and called the nurse to switch rooms for an urgent matter, as per the patient's request. 

As the rain continued to pour, Jin-woo decided to escape from his room because NPC Dr. Cha is off to murder him. The unusual thing in his situation, he doesn't wear his contact lenses which causes him to doubt the situation he's in, thinking that he's really a delusional person right now. Hee-ju returned to his room but he was missing. She searched him at the hospital grounds but Jin-woo is sitting on a corner. Hee-ju felt devastated to see him in this state, but she wanted to call the doctor. He stopped her from doing it by holding her hand and pulling her closer to him. She was clueless about his actions but Jin-woo said to her in despair, "You don't know why I'm doing this, right? I think I'm actually crazy right now. Would you believe me if I ask you to stay with me for a moment?" 

Hee-ju is scared, after all, it's odd for her to ask him to be with her for one minute. She's in tears in a hope that he would be fine. After the duel got suspended, Jin-woo hugged her, "Thank you, Emma." She's in shock about discovering her english name, but how?

When he was awake from his unconsciousness, he ignored Yu-ra and asked Secretary Seo if what he sees is a dream, and he denied this thinking of Jin-woo. Hee-ju arrived from his room but Yu-ra stopped her, "Who is she? Did you pay her for the shame that I got in the other room I entered today? Get out!" 

Jin-woo refused and he ordered Secretary Seo that Yu-ra is the one who should leave, instead he asked Hee-ju to stay with her for the rest of the evening. 

That same night, he went to the parking area of the hospital. Hee-ju was awake because of the noise. She saw Jin-woo attempting himself to drive with his goal: play the game. Hee-ju insisted to be with him wherever he goes. She wanted to take responsibility from the accident which caused him to limp.

Jin-woo secretly returned to South Korea after his temporary recovery for three weeks. He skipped therapy and he found evidence that would make his fight stronger against Yu-ra. He's not surprised at all with her behaviour and now is his time to escape from the dungeon of his miserable choice. Yu-ra's manager was informed about the evidence Jin-woo will provide in court but she's pissed after discovering what he's up to. 

Hee-ju and the rest of her family moved back to Korea because of their sudden good fortune. After all the pertaining documents were provided to him in Barcelona by his private investigator, in secrecy, Jinwoo and Heeju met to discuss this sensible matter with each other. She felt disappointed with him on how he hid it to her because the amount of trust she put in him is huge but the risks imposed to this situation made him keep such confidential information. Hee-ju was frustrated with him. She was mad upon knowing that her brother may not come back, she says to him, "I trusted you, Mr. Yoo. How could you do this to my family?" 

**_"I told you not to trust me too much, that I'm not as decent as you think. I told you that you might regret it later,"_ ** he said to her. 

"I loved you, I don't understand this feeling but I really cared for you. No matter how I think, these thoughts were too disturbing for me. Even making it difficult to bear at the same time. Don't contact me anymore. I'll ask Secretary Seo about the updates regarding my brother," Hee-ju was in a limbo for her feelings to Jin-woo. 

Adding, "Why did you come right now?" 

**_"I don't know, I missed you."_ ** he proceeded on playing the game in the abandoned school after meeting her. 

**1 YEAR LATER**

Go Yu-ra arranged a meeting with Hee-ju at the café in Pyeongchang-dong. She heard rumours about the woman whom Jin-woo dined with the day. She wanted to confront her as she got an intel that Hee-ju is the new woman that Jin-woo dated recently after their divorce was settled. Hee-ju wasn't afraid of her from invading the hostel at midnight. She will protect him from the mess she gave to him by framing his ex-husband to the reinvestigation of Cha Hyeong-seok's case. 

"You're really something aren't you? You seduced Jin-woo when he stayed at your hostel," she said. 

Hee-ju defended herself from the baseless accusation of Yu-ra, "We only dated a few months ago which means I'm only accountable to what has happened to him in Granada. That doesn't mean anything. In other words, are you tailing me? I can file a case against you. Your pettiness towards Yoo Jin-woo is the reason why he left you." 

Yu-ra yelled at her and aimed to slap her but Hee-ju fought back, "Really! Is this the only thing that you can do?!" 

"Defame me, the law will get back to you. Defame Yoo Jin-woo again, you are my enemy. He opened up his private life to me before, I guess all of it was true. He is undeniably a normal person and you're crazy to his wealth," she says, and left the café and immediately went back home to deliver her handmade guitars to her new clients. 

As Hee-ju arrived, Min-ju teased her. Jin-woo texted her sister asking if she got home from the Café with Yu-ra and secretly asked her to persuade Hee-ju for dinner. 

"Eonni, ahjussi wanted to meet you later. It's something important!" Min-ju said in excitement. 

During the evening, Jin-woo brought a huge bouquet of red roses for their dinner to a prestigious fusion restaurant in Korea. He wanted to pay back his debt for her hospitality in Granada and how she made his life in balance again. She felt emotional after seeing him in his delirious state in Granada and being with her helps him redeem the joyous state he had before things would fall apart in his life. He was discreet on how to express his emotions to her, likewise she's shy to bring up sensible matters to him. Loving her would also mean being accountable for her long lost brother but also a chance to set things right for what has been misplaced in his life.

_ "I hated women ever since my life fell apart but our circumstances have changed. My relationship to you isn't an exception. Thank you for filling the void, Hee-ju _ ," Jin-woo told her as he subtly expressed his feelings. He handed her a small box containing an expensive Tiffany & Co. Alhambra collection ring. He asked her to marry Hee-ju in Granada as soon as she accepted him as his beloved husband. 

"Yes, I'll marry you," Hee-ju felt overwhelmed as Jin-woo put the engagement ring to her. 

"You know, it's not really my area to say this to any woman in person, but I love you. That's what matters now," he held her hand assuring her of a peaceful future ahead of them. 

Lee Su-jin finished her shift at the hospital after an exhausting day. Jin-woo asked her to meet his new companion that same night. They went to a lobby at the nearby hotel and sorted things out over tea. Jin-woo was ecstatic to introduce Hee-ju to her, the pain got off his chest that brought to them for the past few years. The thorns from the past are no longer present in his weary heart. He had to live again. 

"Su-jin, meet Hee-ju. She took care of you in Granada before," Jin-woo introduced Hee-ju to her. 

She shook hands with Hee-ju and smiled, "Nice to meet you again. I'm grateful that you ended up with him. You're extremely caring." 

Hee-ju thanked Su-jin for the gesture of being hospitable towards her. It feels like a daydream to see Jin-woo being in peace from his painful past. 

As the three of them sat in the lobby area, they enjoyed the wine made from Andalucia, Spain. It is the time for Su-jin and Jin-woo to reconnect where there are no hindrances in their new relationship. 

Su-jin is elated to see him again in his bright aura and the drive to pursue what he wanted to do in his life. They both decided to become friends and give moral support to each other since she doesn't plan to marry now that she has a son to provide as a single mother. 

Yoo Jin-woo will return to his work as it's company's Chief Executive Officer after his marriage to Jung Hee-ju in Granada. He doesn't want to have a grand wedding with her as he desires an intimate moment to their new journey together. Granada is simply the place which brings both of them extraordinary memories of pain, heartbreak and loss. At the same time, a second chance to live a beautiful life amidst the hurdles in reality. 

They both played the AR game, Emma and Zinu decided to spend their honeymoon in this way. The bugs in their lives were deleted. The aftermath was no good, but they still strive to pursue their passions everyday. They had taken aback from their responsibilities but they never gave up on dreaming. 

**EMMA**

THIS IS YOUR 3RD LOG-IN 

**ZINU**

THIS IS YOUR 3,777TH LOG-IN 

**Author's Note:**

> Go Yu-ra symbolizes the present, Lee Su-jin was his past and Jung Hee-ju is the future, his third charm.


End file.
